starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Family Reunion
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Star Wars: Rebels | seizoen= 4 | afleveringnummer= 15 & 16 | schrijver= | director= | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= 05/03/2018 | vorige= A Fool's Hope | volgende= }} Family Reunion is de allerlaatste episode van het vierde seizoen van Star Wars: Rebels. Het was een extra lange en allerlaatste episode van de serie. Synopsis Nadat Ezra met zijn ouders heeft gepraat, wil hij dat Pryce hen als gevangenen meeneemt naar Capital City. Vanuit het command centrum willen de rebels hun plan realiseren om Lothal te redden. Ezra en Sabine vermommen zich als biker scouts. Op het landingplatform zorgt Zeb voor een afleiding en houdt hij de deur open, zodat Ketsu en Sabine mee kunnen glippen. Ketsu opent de deur en Melch wordt door Zeb in de lucht gegooid. Hij landt op de koepel van het command centrum, waardoor de andere rebellen de verraste Imperials kunnen overmeesteren. Rukh leeft echter nog steeds en kan Wolffe, Mart Mattin en Cikatro Vizago overmeesteren en ontsnappen aan een Loth-wolf. Hij contacteert Thrawn die zegt dat hij op weg is naar Lothal. Thrawn wil dat Rukh de Shield Generator uitschakelt in het centrum van het Empire. Onder Protocol 13 halen de rebellen alle Imperials op Lothal terug naar het centrum. Azadi doet de stem na van Wullf Yularen om de Officers te overtuigen van de ernst van de zaak. Eens iedereen in de dome aanwezig is, is het plan om het schip te laten vertrekken en het dan te laten exploderen. Maar Thrawn arriveert en nadat Rukh het schild heeft uitgezet, begint hij met de stad genadeloos te bombarderen. Hij eist dat Ezra zich overgeeft alvorens hij zijn bombardement voortzet. Hera wil een andere manier bedenken en alle rebellen beginnen na te denken. Chopper opent echter stiekem een luik zodat Ezra kan ontsnappen. Sabine merkt dat Ezra van plan is, maar ze speelt zijn spel mee en leidt Hera en de andere rebellen af. Ezra geeft zich over en wordt naar Thrawn gebracht op de Chimaera. Thrawn toont zijn objecten vanop Lothal en zegt dat Ezra zich gedraagt zoals een Jedi, maar dat het zijn gebrek naar streven van macht zijn ondergang zal worden. Hij neemt hem mee naar een kamer in de Star Destroyer waar een deel van de Lothal Jedi Temple werd bewaard en waar een hologram van een jonge Palpatine Ezra vriendelijk begroet. In het kamp van de rebellen op Lothal ontwaken Mart, Cikatro en Wolffe. Mart zegt dat ze met de Ghost een signaal moeten uitzenden op Frequency Zero, een lang vergeten kanaal waarvan Wolffe zichzelf afvraagt wie daar ooit gaat op reageren. Ondertussen proberen de rebellen de shield generator weer te activeren. Ze verdelen zich in groepen terwijl Sabine, Hera en Chopper in het bestuurscentrum blijven. Aan boord van de Chimaera toont Palpatine Ezra een mogelijke toekomst, een toekomst met zijn ouders die nog in leven zijn. Hij wil dat Ezra in die toekomst stapt zodat hij verdwijnt uit het heden en in zijn valstrik stapt. Het Empire stuurt meer en meer troepen, waaronder Rukh naar de shield generator. Ketsu activeert de brug en Melch wordt getroffen in de schouder. Zeb zorgt weer voor een afleiding en met een enorme sprong grijpt hij Rukh vast. Ook Gregor wordt ernstig getroffen. Ezra weigert mee te gaan in Palpatine's plan. Hij weet wat de Emperor van plan is. De sectie van de tempel stort in en het hologram schakelt over tussen Palpatine's echte verschijning en zijn publiek alter ego. Royal Guards komen binnen die Ezra onder controle houden met hun wapens, maar Ezra gooit brokstukken van de tempel op de guards en stormtroopers. In hun duel kan Zeg Rukhs been vastklemmen. Het schild wordt weer opgestart, Zeb kan zich met een sprong in veiligheid brengen, maar Rukh kan niet meer weg en wordt gedood door het netwerk dat weer wordt geactiveerd. Melch leeft nog, maar Gregor sterft aan zijn verwonding. Ezra geraakt terug tot op de brug van de Chimaera en Thrawn probeert Rukh te contacteren, maar krijgt Zeb aan de lijn. Het bombardement lukt niet meer nu het schild actief is. Thrawn roept de blokkade ter hulp wanneer Ezra zegt dat zijn bondgenoten zijn gearriveerd. Het is echter niet de Rebel Alliance, maar wel een groep Purrgil die door de Ghost werden opgeroepen. De dieren storten zich op de Star Destroyers en grijpen de Stormtroopers door de vensters van het schip. Thrawn raakt Ezra in de schouder terwijl hij meer stormtroopers naar buiten duwt met de Force. Thrawn wordt ook gegrepen door de tentakels van de wezens. Ezra contacteert zijn vrienden en zegt dat dit de enige manier is om van het Empire en Thrawn verlost te raken. De purrgils gaan in hyperspace, Ezra en Thrawn reizen mee aan boord van de Chimaera. Op Lothal gaan de rebellen voort met hun plan. Ze laten de dome vertrekken en exploderen, waarop het volk van Lothal aan het feesten gaat en de resterende Imperials gevangen neemt. Ezra stuurt een bericht naar de Ghost waarin hij zegt dat hij niet kan wachten om huiswaarts te keren. Appendix Na de Battle of Endor vertelt Sabine wat er is gebeurd. Het Empire keerde niet terug naar Lothal dat weer werd opgebouwd en werd bestuurd door de Spectres. Zeb nam Kallus mee naar Lira San om te tonen dat hij niet verantwoordelijk was voor de dood van zijn volk. Zeb vond een nieuwe thuis bij de andere Lasat. Hera en Chopper namen deel aan de Battle of Endor en Hera had ook een zoon met Kanan, genaamd Jacen Syndulla. Enkel Sabine bleef over op Lothal, maar op een dag arriveerde Ahsoka Tano om Sabine te komen halen, waarop ze op zoek gingen naar Ezra ... Index Personages *Jacen Syndulla - nieuw *Pellaeon - stem *Hera Syndulla *Ezra Bridger *Sabine Wren *Chopper *Zeb Orrelios *Ahsoka Tano *Rex *Gregor *Wolffe *Hondo Ohnaka *Melch *Kallus *Cikatro Vizago *Ryder Azadi *Jai Kell *Mart Mattin *Thrawn *Arihnda Pryce *Rukh category:Star Wars Rebels